


fox news and zombies

by gallonjoust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU, lol i really put no effort into this, the shipping is so minuscule you have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallonjoust/pseuds/gallonjoust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo is a news reporter. He works for FOX television and--that's beside the point. Right now, the big issue is that he's trapped in a small room during the zombie apocalypse--with his annoying, tone-deaf partner, Percy Jackson.</p>
<p>based on an au i saw on tumblr "news reporter gets stuck w partner blah blah"</p>
<p>(did not put any effort into this, terribly rushed, did not proofread, ooc characters</p>
<p>the ending isnt even the real ending i just got too tired to continue and wanted to post it lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fox news and zombies

     "I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up within the next two seconds.." Nico hissed irritatedly, rubbing his eyes with his thumbs. Really, he wasn't all that concerned about the zombies clawing at the door on the other side of the room. No, he was more endangered by the thought of going crazy due to some asshole's shitty singing.

 

     "Wait, this one's better! It's Firework by Katy Perry--I'm good at singing this one, I promise!  _Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag,_ "

 

     Percy's off-tune and off-key singing did well to block out the distorted groaning from outside, but Nico couldn't think clearly with all the noise surrounding him. And at this point, he might as well give up on getting out of here. 

 

     "Hey, could you shut up?"

 

"-- _like a house of cards, one blow from caving in. DO YOU EVER FEEL--_ "

     Nico slumped even lower against the wall, subtly wondering if his migraine would be enough to kill him. With his luck, it wouldn't. Percy's voice had escalated as he reached the chorus, and it led Nico to ponder how it all came to this.

 

_"Shit! They're right behind us!"_

_Percy gritted out, glancing behind him. And true to his word, the zombies were hot on their trail, stumbling past eachother in the hallway. God, it had been such a terrible idea to come to this house. FOX News wanted some live video of zombies--but couldn't they have just looked outside?_

_"Percy! In here!"_

_Nico grabbed the taller man's arm, pulling him into the narrow room and slamming the door. He made quick use of the lock, and spotted a dresser across from them._

_"Help me block the door with this. It's not gonna hold long."_

_Together, the two dragged the furniture and propped it against the door, just in time to feel a loud thump as someone--no, something grappled at it from the other side. This sucked major ass, Nico thought bitterly as he marched over to the other side of the room and sat own against the wall. They were gonna rot in this room--the zombies weren't gonna leave. Percy followed in suit, slowly sliding down into a sitting position._

_"How long do you think the door's gonna last?" Percy inquired quietly, not meeting Nico's eyes._

_"Not fucking long. I don't understand why we agreed to this shit." They lost everything when the zombies showed up. No cameras, not even the protein bar that was in Nico's windbreaker. Which he, of course, didn't have._

_The two sat in silence for a little while, eyes pointed to the ground as they replayed their fondest memories in their heads. And then, Percy looked up._

_"Well, since we're gonna be dead soon, why don't we do something fun?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"You know, a little bird told me you're still a virgin--"_

_"No. Absolutely not."_

_"Alright, alright, I was just kidding. Sort of. If you don't want to have any fun, I'll just go ahead and put on a show. For me."_

_Nico raised his eyebrows, but didn't respond. Percy stood up, and grabbed something off of the dresser--the Axe that probably belonged to whoever lived here. And then, he started singing. And dancing. And in general being loud and disruptive._

_"Percy, can you not? I'm trying to think here."_

_"Nope, free country."_

And that brings them to where they are now, Nico approximately four milliseconds away from committing homicide. In any other environment, Percy singing would be hilarious. But given that Nico could be eaten alive at any given moment, it wasn't surprising that he was annoyed. And soon enough, annoyance turned to anxiety, anxiety turned to panic, and Nico felt tears welling up in his eyes.

 

" _'Cause baby you're a firework--_ shit Nico, are you crying? I didn't know my singing was that bad" Percy froze, putting the Axe down and dropping to his friend's side.

 

"F-fuck no, I'm not crying. And it's not your singing." Nico sniffed quietly, and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Even though your singing sucks." He mumbled, burying his face in between his knees.

 

"Then what's the matter?" Percy said softly, contemplating on petting Nico's head. It worked with most people, but then again, Nico was fucking weird.

 

"I'm not ready. To die. Or to get eaten alive. I don't wanna, y'know?" By this time, Nico has stopped crying--he hadn't been crying that much in the first place, but he was just sniffling now.

 

Percy could understand what he was going through. Of course he could, the same thing was happening to him. They were both grown men, sure (Nico being 22, and Percy 26), but when put in the face of danger there was no helping getting weak at the knees.

 

"No one's ready, Nico." He said in the most soothing voice he could, before the thumping on the door got a little bit louder.

 

And it burst.

.


End file.
